Giant
Giants (known as the Invincible Ones) are one of the largest humanoids in the world of Narnia. They are meant to be intelligent, gentle, kind, and loyal to the mighty Aslan, creator of Narnia. In the Narnian world, Giants are described to be beautiful. Their heights range up to 15 feet tall. In the land of Narnia, Giants mainly live in the mountains, hills, and caves as their own inhabits. For their diet, they are mainly vegetarian since they eat fish and vegetables. For war and protection, they carry large clubs for them to attack their enemies. This is why they are proudly called the Invincible Ones. History Creation During the creation of Narnia, the giants were unintelligent and they prevented destruction near the Shuddering Woods. This was when Aslan came to them, and would force them to listen to the blessings from Alambil and Tarva. This caused the giants to change, and made them intelligent, gentle, kind, and loyal to the great Aslan. The Giants bowed to their creator, and they built their own settlements in the mountains, hills, and caves of Narnia. Every year, the giants would celebrate the Autumn's Festival where they would pray for their creator and the stars of Alambil and Tarva, along with many creatures. Together, the giants of Narnia build the kingdom of Cair Paravel under Aslan's order. The Cold War During the time of the Hundred Year Winter, all the Giants kept their loyalty to Aslan until Jadis took control of Narnia. The giants were forced to obey the laws, but they didn't except Jadis as their queen. This led them to a war when the Fomorians, loyal followers to the White Witch attacked the giants. The giants manage to defeat them with the aid of the Gryphons that manage to drop down boulders at the ugly Fomorians. First Battle of Beruna Just as the Hundred Year Winter came ot an end, and the Pevensies entering Narnia, the giants travel to the Stone Table where they would meet with the mighty creator, Aslan, and await the prophecy that would defeat the White Witch. As the Pevensies arrived to the camp, they were stunned to see a colony of giants around them One of the children giants layed their hand over Lucy Pevensie, and gave her food to eat. After hearing the news about Aslan's death, the giants gather with the Narnians and fight against the White Witch's Army in the First Battle of Beruna. During the battle, the giants would carry boulders and throw them with catapults to attack the creatures from the White Witch's Army. Peter was very impressed how the giants fought. They used their clubs to swing or bash their enemies to the ground. This was when they fought against their own enemies, the Fomorians who stood in their way. After Aslan was resurrected, he traveled to the WHite Witch's castle and freed all the giants (including Rumblebuffin)that were turned to stone. As the battle came to an end, giants were present in the coronation when the Pevensies become the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. Golden Age 15 Narnian years when Peter Pevensie ruled as High King alongside his siblings King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy, the giants were honored as loyal protectors to the Kingdom of Cair Paravel. They continued to build their new foundations under the rule of the High King when Fomorians started invading Narnia. Fomorian War For years, the giants fought against their noble enemies, the Fomorians. They defended the northern edge of the Narnian Empire along with many creatures. Some of the giants brought back stories of the Fomorians partaking in large-scale battles against explorers, warriors, and other Narnian settlers along the Northern Frontier. At last, Narnian High King Peter went out on a formal expedition in 1014 to secure Narnia's northern borders with the giants in order to make the boundary lines official between the imperial lands and those of the Ettinsmoor, the Ettins' own loosely independent state, as Peter himself deemed it. There, Peter, along with the giants that were part of the Royal Army of Narnia repelled large communities of the Fomorians, forcing them to retreat higher north, well past the Narnian boundaries into the vast land that King Peter recognised as the nation of Ettinsmoor. The giants cheered happily when the Narnian victory glorified Peter and maintained his status in the public view as High King. Battle of Anvard During the region of Shasta, many giants from Narnia, gather with every Narnian creature, and ally King Lune and the Archenlanders to fight against Prince Rabadash and the Calormenes at Anvard. Shasta (known as Cor) was intrigued how the giants and the Jotuns fought against the Calormene soldiers. King Lune honored the giants as loyal protectors and friends to Archenland. Defending the Kingdom of Cair Paravel After the High Kings and Queens vanished, the giants heard the alarm about the Telmarines invading Narnia. They came to the aid of defending the Kingdom of Cair Paravel from been destroyed. Under the command of Rumblebuffin, the giants were given orders to destroy the Telmarine catapults before they could break the front gate open. They managed to destroy them until one of the catapults destroyed the gate. Too many Telmarines were entering the kingdom, and destroying everything in their path. The giants were forced to retreat, and hide in the woods when the Telmarines destroyed Cair Paravel, making it into ruins. After the kingdom was destroyed the giants hid everywhere in narnia; mountains, hills, or caves. Narnian Revolution Five hundred years later, a young Telmarine prince named Caspian X, borders the land of Narnia when he ran away from his cruel and evil uncle Miraz. This was when the giants were the first ones to hear the sound of the horn when Caspian avoided been captured, and taken unconscious by Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. During an attack, the giants ambushed a squad of Telmarines along with other Narnian creatures that came to the fight. They swung their clubs at the archers before they could prevent an attack, or grabbed them like dolls, and throw into the trees. All the giants were present in the Dancing Lawn when the Narnians blamed the young prince for taking everything from Narnia. Caspian took pity on the giants, and felt sorry for what the Telmarines did. Promising that he would restore peace, the giants excepted him as king. Together, several giants were running with the centaurs and knocked down the pillars for the Telmarine riders to fall into the trap. They all fought in the Second Battle of Beruna and won the battle when the water god destroyed the bridge, allowing the Telmarines to finally surrender. Giant Civil War After Narnia and Telmar formed an alliance of peace, the giants spread the news about the Fomorians invading the northern parts of Narnia. Fearing that they would attack Telmar, the giants fought in a civil war against the Fomorians, and forced them to leave. This was when Caspian X formed a treaty, allowing the Fomorians to make peace and never attack Narnia again. Last days in Narnia Just when the Calormenes (under the command of Shift), invaded Narnia, foricing the giants to work as slaves under the False Aslan's command. Knowing that it wasn't true, the giants fled away from Narnia and joined forces with many creatures and fought against the Calormenes. When the end of the world was about to come, all the giants enter Aslan's Country where they would meet with their distant relatives and ancestors from the beginning. Category:Species